


These boys

by Ischa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Filming, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin-off and starts after chapter 18 of Age of Twitter.<br/>It's basically going to be a story about Sebastian Stan being seduced by Chris and Adam into a loving (kinky) poly relationship. </p><p>  <i>“You mean, if Captain America is wearing a princess crown it's alright for the average man to do it too?”</i><br/><i>“Yes? No, wait, what I mean is it's perfectly fine to like pretty things and keep them close,” Chris says. He's looking at Sebastian and Sebastian is wondering if there is a hidden meaning here or if he's just reading into Chris's whatever... Chris's chrisness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	These boys

**Author's Note:**

> No beta...  
> For all you lovely people who think this is a good idea. 
> 
> AND:  
> I'm doing this Halloween prompt thing this year again. Leave a prompt, with a pairing (doesn't have to be only two people either) in the comments. Any fandom I've ever written in is game.

~one~  
“You never bought me dinner,” Chris says, flopping down on Sebastian's couch. He wonders why they're never in Chris' trailer or hotel room.

“I'm pretty sure I got you falafel that one time you forgot your wallet,” Sebastian replies.

“That doesn't count, we were pretty much between flights,” Chris says. 

“I paid for your food. I think that is the definition of buying someone dinner,” Sebastian says. 

“It's not. Dinner is when you sit down at a table and have wine or whatever with it and conversation happens.” 

“I think we were discussing something or other while you were eating and there were soft-drinks involved,” Sebastian replies. 

“Sebastian Stan,” Chris says exasperated. “You're messing with me.” 

“Yes, sometimes, sometimes I do it and you're not even aware I'm doing it.”

“Why?” 

“Because you're ridiculous and I don't know what to do with you,” Sebastian answers, it's mostly true too. 

“I'm not.” 

“You were wearing a crown for three weeks straight except when we were shooting,” Sebastian points out. 

“But you gave it to me,” Chris replies, sounding nearly wounded. 

He was a good actor, Sebastian had to give him that. “Well, what happened to it anyway?” 

“Starlord's kid,” Chris answers. “I couldn’t not hand it over, you know? It would have been cruel. Besides it's good to not encourage gender stereotypes at this young age. They're so impressionable.”

“You mean, if Captain America is wearing a princess crown it's alright for the average man to do it too?” 

“Yes? No, wait, what I mean is it's perfectly fine to like pretty things and keep them close,” Chris says. He's looking at Sebastian and Sebastian is wondering if there is a hidden meaning here or if he's just reading into Chris's whatever... Chris's chrisness. Jesus, he thinks, now he's making up words for Chris being Chris. 

“You should get that message out there, into the world, Cap.”  
Chris laughs. “I will.” 

“Good.” 

“So, about that dinner you owe me.” 

“I don't owe you anything, if someone owes someone something it's you-”

“This Saturday? You free?” 

Sebastian looks at him. Just looks. And slaps himself mentally, because he should have seen that one coming. A mile away. It was a trap. And the whole crown thing was probably a distraction and- He's absolutely over thinking right now. “Let me check with my assistant.” 

“You don't have an assistant,” Chris points out. 

“You don't know everything about me,” Sebastian replies. 

“I know you don't have an assistant because you think that's douchy and you are capable of handling your own life and meetings.”

Which is pretty accurate all things considered. “I think I might be free Saturday.” 

“Great, I'm picking you up.” 

“No, we'll meet there. Text me the address of the place,” Sebastian replies. 

Chris makes a face. “Take the fun out of it.” 

“It's my sole pleasure in life,” Sebastian says gravely. 

“You're a mean, mean man.” 

“Yes and rude, don't forget rude,” Sebastian replies. 

Chris laughs again and it makes something warm unfold in Sebastian's chest. Like every time, really.  
“Fine, I'll text you the place later.”  
Sebastian nods. 

~+~  
“You look like a cat,” Chris says into his ear and Sebastian's eyes snap open. Adam's fingers tangle in his hair and he winces. 

“Sorry,” Adam says. “Hold still Sebastian Stan. I don't want to hurt you.” 

“It's not your fault. It's Chris',” Sebastian says, because really, it is Chris' fault for startling him. He had been enjoying Adam's fingers combing lazily through his hair. It was nice, it was relaxing. God knows there isn't that much down-time when you're filming a movie. Especially this movie. 

“I'm hurt, I just wanted to say 'hello',” Chris says just as Adam untangles his fingers and then runs them featherlight through Sebastian's hair again. 

“You're an ass, Mister Evans,” Adam says, but there is no heat in his voice. Sebastian can detect amusement. Adam likes Chris.  
Well, a sarcastic part of him supplies, obviously, otherwise he wouldn’t have kissed Chris. 

“I think you're right,” Chris tells Sebastian. “I rub off on him.” 

“Nah, the sass is all his,” Sebastian replies and tips his head back so he can smile at Adam upside down. 

“You bet,” Adam says, smiling back. 

He has the most beautiful eyes, Sebastian thinks just before Chris jerks him back. “Come on, I know you guys are done. We have to get a move on.” 

“Fine,” Sebastian says, getting up. Already missing Adam's fingers. 

“He's just jealous, Sebastian Stan,” Adam stage whispers.  
Sebastian laughs and let's Chris drag him away from make-up. 

~+~  
“I half expected you to show up here wearing a tiara,” Sebastian jokes as he spots Chris at the bar. 

“You're very punctual,” Chris replies. “The tiara would have been a bit much, but Adam knows a place where no one would even bat an eyelash.” 

“We should go there next time then, let Adam show us the sights.” 

“I'm sure he will be a most charming and attentive tour guide,” Chris says, finishing his drink and getting up.

Sebastian follows him. The place is pretty low key and Sebastian likes that. Since Captain America and then the whole twitter madness over Next Big Thing he's hardly ever not recognized anymore.  
“So, what's up?” Sebastian asks, because he's pretty sure that Chris didn't invite him here just to hang out. They could have done that anywhere. 

“Nothing,” Chris says. 

“Right, so...why are we here then? Why insisting on buying me dinner?” 

“You went out with Scarlet for dinner and no one thought anything about it, why do you think I have a hidden agenda?” 

“Chris,” Sebastian says, leaning over the table a bit to be able to look Chris directly in the eyes. “You have always an agenda. You miss Hayley don't you?” Because Chris needing a new BBF seems like a real possibility why Sebastian is here. 

“Well, yeah...” Chris shrugs. 

“It's fine. I can try to be...a substitute, you can take me to dinner and buy me candy, but you must be aware I can't rock a fifties dress like she does. Scarlet could.” 

“Scarlet is a vegan, besides you rock the fifties uniform just fine and red is not your color,” Chris replies grinning. 

Sebastian gives him a look. “Good we talked about that, so...has this place falafel?”  
Chris laughs.  
Sebastian thinks he'll never get tired of making or seeing or hearing Chris laugh. 

~+~  
“I hear you're a cheap date, Sebastian Stan,” Adam says a few days later. “Soft drinks and falafel?” 

“You and Chris I swear...,” Sebastian sighs. 

“You have to reach higher, God knows Mister Evans can afford to take you out in style.” 

“It wasn't a date,” Sebastian replies. 

“Oh?” He runs his hands through Sebastian’s hair as he says it, scratching at the nape just right and Sebastian can feel himself go boneless. God, he thinks, but Adam has magical hands. And he is totally wasted here, not that Sebastian will ever say that out loud. He would miss Adam if Adam should pack his stuff and go to see if he could make a carrier in Hollywood after all. 

“Yes,” he sighs. 

Adam chuckles. “Yes? Yes, what?” 

“Yes, it wasn't a date,” Sebastian answers, leaning into Adam's touch. 

“This looks positively incident” Mackie says. 

“Go away,” Sebastian replies, not opening his eyes. 

“But I'm here with important information, Sebastian Stan,” Mackie says. 

Sebastian is still refusing to open his eyes or let Mackie distract him from Adam's fingers running over his nape and tangling gently in his hair.  
“Leave a message,” Sebastian says. “You should have done that in the first place. Stop intruding on my Adam time.” 

Mackie laughs. “You are the most adorable Sebastian Stan.” 

“I'm also very lethal after all these months of training, so don't mess with me,” Sebastian replies. 

“Right now you look like a kitten-”

“They have claws,” Sebastian cuts in. 

“Fine. Karaoke this Friday, everyone will be there. You don't have to wear lipstick.” 

“I will kill Chris,” Sebastian says. 

“You too, wonderboy,” Mackie says to Adam. 

“I'm on Mister Evans' team by default,” Adam replies.

“Same,” Sebastian says. 

“You can't just go and pick teams!” 

“Sure we can. We just did,” Adam replies. “And if you're not happy, I'm sure Sebastian Stan and I can make our own fun,” Adam adds, something wicked in his voice. 

There is a short silence. Sebastian imagines Adam and Mackie staring at each other like cowboys. “I'm sure you can. See you on Friday,” Mackie says then and Sebastian can hear his footsteps a few moments later. 

“Would there be jewelery involved?” Sebastian asks, teasingly. 

Adam's fingers tighten in his hair briefly. “If you'd like but I wasn't thinking about a tiara.” 

It takes Sebastian a few moments to catch the meaning and when he does it's too late to answer Adam because then someone is calling for him and Adam leaves Sebastian with a soft pat to his head. 

~+~  
Sebastian knows by now that Adam is as incorrigible as Chris, but it still shocks him sometimes how outgoing Adam is. His Devil may care attitude.  
He's a sweet enough boy around everyone else, but when he lets his guard down – and he does with Sebastian and Chris, then it's a whole other thing. And maybe Adam's flirting isn't as harmless as Sebastian thought. 

“You're brooding, Sebastian Stan,” Jeremy says. 

“I'm not,” Sebastian replies, “Wait, I am. You're right.” 

“Of course, I am. Often too. I am the adult here.” He grins at Sebastian. 

“You said being the adult is boring,” Sebastian replies. 

“Yes, it is, but someone has to look out for you crazy kids. All of you behave like you're teenagers still.” 

“We're young and restless...” Sebastian grins. 

Jeremy sighs, mock exasperated. “So why were you brooding?” 

“It's the new cool thing to do. All the famous superheroes do it. Thought I'll try it for a while, see how it fits.” 

“You realize this isn't real, right?” 

“Do you?” Sebastian replies, grinning. Truth is, he would like a sounding board for this thoughts, but there is no way he's going to ask Jeremy if Adam maybe implied cock-rings when he said he wasn't thinking about tiaras. That would only fuel the sex-club rumors and they were just beginning to die down. Also then he will have to explain why he is still thinking about it days later. It was just one comment (and that brief tightening of Adam's fingers in his hair). It probably meant nothing. 

“You're messing with me.” 

“Always and forever, Amen,” Sebastian replies. 

Jeremy sighs and then turns the conversation to karaoke night.  
It's alright with Sebastian.


End file.
